Note
by Tsukushi Yummy-chan
Summary: Ino membuatkan Note Kencan untuk Naruto, dan memaksa Naruto untuk melaksanakan Note-nya pada saat kencan dengan Hinata. Apakah Note dari Ino dapat membantu Naruto pada kencan pertamanya dengan Hinata?/TWO SHOT/R&R! 'For HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #5"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Yummy Cuma minjem tokohnya aja kok

Rate : T

Warning : Charanya OOC (mungkin), typo, kalo ada kesamaan cerita dengan fanfic lain itu benar-benar tidak disengaja (maapin kalo ide ceritanya pasaran)

Yummy bikin fanfic ini untuk meramaikan NHFD #5, semoga kalian suka ya~~

~Happy Read~

Pada akhir perang dunia shinobi ke-4 keadaan Desa Konoha mulai berangsur pulih. Para warga saling bahu membahu memperbaiki Desa tercinta mereka, tak terkecuali Uzumaki Naruto yang telah menjadi penyelamat dunia shinobi itu. Dunia shinobi belum sepenuhnya stabil, jadi mereka harus dengan segera memperbaiki desa. Maka dari itu selama 2 bulan terakhir ini para shinobi benar-benar sibuk dengan misi 'Membangun Desa' yang diberikan oleh Hokage mereka.

"Huaaa aku lapar -ttebayo", ujar Naruto yang sedang kelaparan.

"Iaaa aku juga lapar nihh", tambah Chouji yang sepertinya kelaparan juga.

"Ah baru membantu sedikit saja, sudah kelaparan begitu", ujar Ino kesal.

Ino, Chouji, dan Naruto baru saja membantu memperbaiki rumah para warga Konoha. Ya, memang belum ada misi keluar desa dan sepertinya Hokage-sama sedang berfokus pada pengembalian keadaan desa saat ini, walaupun sebenarnya misi ini termasuk kategori mudah bagi ninja-ninja elit seperti mereka.

"Ya sudah kita lapor Hokage dulu atas misi kali ini, baru kita pergi ke kedai yakiniku", ujar Ino lemas.

"Horeeee", sorak Naruto dan Chouji bersamaan.

"Hah kalian ini", gerutu Ino sambil memandang kelakuan kedua temannya ini.

Diperjalanan menuju kantor Hokage, Ino mendapatkan ide untuk menggoda Naruto yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Naruto, gimana keadaan Hinata sekarang?", tanya Ino.

"Eh...", Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya itu sepertinya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ino yang tiba-tiba.

Ino pun dengan kesabaran yang dipaksakan menunggu jawaban dari pemuda rubah itu.

"Sepertinya dia juga sedang mendapat misi membantu warga desa", jawab Naruto santai.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud", ujar Ino mulai kesal.

"Maksudnya?", Naruto bingung.

"Bukankah kalian ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu?", pancing Ino.

"Iya itu benar", jawab Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanku,hah?", Ino sudah mulai habis kesabaran.

"Ada apa denganmu sih Ino?!, aku memang ngga ngerti arah pembicaraanmu sekarang!?", Naruto jadi ikut-ikutan kesal.

Chouji sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan perdebatan Ino dan Naruto karena dia sedang asik makan camilan keripik kentang kesukaannya. (Author sweatdrop)

"Kau ini!, sudah jadian dengan Hinata masih saja bodoh seperti ini!", protes Ino.

"Huh...terserah, aku memang ga mengerti maksudmu Ino", wajah Naruto mulai merona.

Memang sejak 2 bulan yang lalu Hinata dan Naruto sudah resmi berpacaran. Tapi terkadang mendengar bahwa Hinata adalah pacarnya dan mendengar kata 'jadian', membuat Naruto tersipu malu.

"Hah~", Ino menyerah. Memang untuk masalah kepekaan Naruto memang benar-benar payah. Bertanya pada Naruto sepertinya harus to the point dan ngga bisa basa basi. "Maksudku, kalian kan baru jadian, nah apa kalian ga rindu satu sama lain? Soalnya aku ga pernah liat kalian jalan berdua".

"Kenapa ga langsung aja nanya gitu sih?!".

'Ano Yaro!', umpat Ino dalam hati.

"Kalian tau kan akhir-akhir ini banyak misi untuk membangun desa kembali, jadi sepertinya aku belum sempat mengajak Hinata jalan, hehe", Naruto menjelaskan dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Apaa?", ucap Ino dengan ekspresi tidak percaya ala sinetron.

"Ck, tidak usah sampai seperti itu Ino", Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kalian kan sudah pacaran 2 bulan, masa kau belum sekalipun mengajaknya berkencan?!, aku jadi kasian dengan Hinata", ujar Ino sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat setragis mungkin.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi",ujar Naruto santai.

"Kamu seriuskan dengan Hinata?", selidik Ino.

"Tentu saja aku serius, apa maksud pertanyaanmu Ino?".

"Kukira kau menyukai Sakura?", ujar Ino blak-blakan (salahkan Naruto yang ga bisa di ajak basa-basi, jadi Ino memutuskan untuk bertanya to the point).

"Aku suka dengan Sakura", jawab Naruto santai.

"Apaa?, kau berniat menduakan Hinata?", tanya Ino kaget ala telenovela.

"Apa?", Naruto ikut-ikutan kaget karena tingkah Ino yang terlalu ekspresif. "Tentu saja tidak Ino!", Naruto buru-buru menyanggah ucapan Ino yang menurutnya ngawur tersebut. "Rasa sukaku ke Sakura dengan rasa sukaku ke Hinata itu berbeda", jelas Naruto.

Ino masih menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto dengan antusias.

"Aku menyukai Sakura sebagai teman dan saudara, kalau Hinata...", Naruto tampak sedang berfikir dengan posisi tangannya yang sedang memegang dagu.

"Kalau Hinata...?", Ino menunggu dengan sangat penasaran kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya.

"Kalau dengan Hinata aku merasakan ada yang aneh disekitar sini", Naruto menunjuk dadanya dengan ibu jarinya dengan wajah yang mulai merona. (Kyaa~imutnyaa~)

Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto langsung ikut merona. 'Wah tak kusangka Naruto yang bodoh itu mulai mengerti cinta', batin Ino terharu.

"Naruto aku mendukungmu", ujar ino tiba-tiba.

Naruto tidak mengerti akan sikap Ino yang tiba-tiba berubah, tadi ia marah-marah sekarang malah mendukungku. 'Apa Ino sakit ya?', pikir Naruto.

"Oiya, apa kamu berniat mengajak Hinata jalan?, kan kita sudah menyelesaikan misi?", Ino masih saja KEPO urusan orang lain.

"Eh...Eto..hmm..", terlihat Naruto yang sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Aku ingin sih mengajak Hinata makan Ichiraku Ramen berdua", ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk salah satu pipi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa?", ujar Ino shock.

'Apa lagi sih, Ino selalu melebih-lebihkan deh', Naruto mulai menatap aneh ke Ino.

"Kamu ini ga romantis Naruto, coba aku mau tau rencana kencan kamu!", pinta (paksa) Ino.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun, cuma ingin mengajak Hinata makan ramen di Ichiraku", jawab Naruto bingung.

"Ya ampun Naruto~", ujar Ino sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Selain ngga peka, kamu juga ngga romantis, masa kamu tidak membuat rencana untuk kencan pertama kalian?", jelas Ino.

"Rencana ya? Aku belum memikirkannya", ujar Naruto cuek.

"Hahh~", si bodoh ini benar-benar deh. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, rencana kencanmu aku saja yang atur ya?", usul (paksa) Ino sambil tersenyum mengerikan (yang terlihat di mata Naruto sekarang).

Sebenarnya Ino, Chouji, dan Naruto akan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung Hokage kalau saja mereka tidak berpapasan dengan Hinata, Shino, dan Kiba.

"Ah itu dia orang yang dari tadi kita bicarakan", ujar Ino sambil menyenggol Naruto dengan sikutnya. "Hinata, Shino, Kiba!", sapa Ino sambil berteriak dan melambaikan tangan karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh.

Hinata terlihat tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, sebelum Ia dan tim delapan mendekati Ino, Naruto dan Chouji.

"Konnichiwa minna", sapa Hinata hangat setelah jarak mereka sudah dekat.

"Yo, kalian semua", sapa Kiba ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hai", sapa Shino dengan suara misterius miliknya.

"Konnichiwa", jawab Ino dengan mengeluarkan senyuman manis andalannya.

"Hay", sapa Chouji yang masih memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Yo kalian", sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar ditambah semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

'Apa-apaan si baka ini, setidaknya khusus untuk Hinata sapaannya berbeda kan? Masa menyapa pacarnya seperti itu', batin Ino.

"Kalian mau bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama?", tanya Hinata.

"Iya, kami mau melapor atas misi yang baru saja kami selesaikan, bagaimana denganmu Hinata?", ujar Ino semangat.

"Kelompok kami baru saja melaporkan misi kepada Tsunade-sama", jawab Hinata singkat.

"Oiya sepertinya ada yang mau Naruto sampaikan padamu Hinata", jail Ino sambil mendorong Naruto menghadap Hinata.

Dan keduanya pun saling berhadapan. Sudah bisa ditebak ekspresi Hinata saat ini, wajahnya sudah merah sempurna, sambil memainkan kedua jarinya di depan dadanya. Walaupun sudah jarang pingsan saat berhadapan dengan pemuda yang disukainya itu, Hinata tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan rona merah diwajahnya.

Naruto pun sepertinya tertular rasa gugup dari Hinata, dia sekarang sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ano...Hinata-chan, apa besok kau sedang tidak ada misi?", Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Ti-Tidak ada Naruto-kun, ada apa memangnya?", tanya Hinata.

"Besok, kita pergi ke Ichiraku ya?, aku yang bayar deh", ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Un..", balas Hinata senang sambil menggangguk tanda menerima ajakan dari Naruto.

Sayang hal manis ini tidak berlangsung lama, karena kelompok 8 belum membuat laporan tertulis untuk Hokage.

"Baiklah kami harus pergi dulu, kami harus menyerahkan laporan tertulis sore ini. Jaa minna", ujar Hinata

"Hokage minta laporan harus selesai sore ini juga, jadi kami pamit", ujar Kiba

"Jaa", ujar Shino singkat.

Setelah itu Naruto, Ino dan Chouji mulai memasuki gedung Hokage untuk melapor.

* * *

"Ingat ya Naruto, lakukan rencana kencan yang aku buat untukmu dan Hinata ya!", ujar (ancam) Ino.

Ino benar-benar membuatkan Naruto rencana kencan untuknya. Isinya tentang apa yang harus dikatakan dan dilakukan selama berkencan, tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk berkencan, dan hal-hal lain yang seperti itu.

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan temannya yang satu ini, jadi maksudnya Ino 'aku mendukungmu' tuh seperti ini? Tau gitu Naruto ogah deh didukung oleh Ino. Sekarang yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya tersenyum kecut sambil memandangi note yang Ino kasih untuk dirinya.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto pun pergi ke taman, tempat Hinata dan dia berjanji akan bertemu. Naruto hanya menggunakan pakaian santai dengan kaos berwarna orange dan celana panjang hitamnya.

"Hahh~", Naruto menghela nafas panjjaaanggg. Bukan ia tidak senang sebentar lagi akan berkencan dengan Hinata, tapi note dari Ino yang membuat ia tidak bersemangat. Naruto jarang dan hampir tidak pernah merencanakan sesuatu, semua ia lakukan spontan saja, atas keinginan dan insting ninjanya. Apalagi yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri adalah Ino sekarang sedang mengikutinya, sepertinya Ino akan memastikan apakah note yang diberikan olehnya dilaksanakan atau tidak oleh Naruto.

"Hinata-chan", sapa Naruto ketika ia melihat Hinata dari jauh. Moodnya sudah sedikit pulih karena melihat Hinata memakai dress biru langit dengan rok selutut membuatnya terlihat makin manis.

Yang dipanggil membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman manis dan pipi yang sudah merona. Benar-benar membuat mood Naruto jadi bagus.

"Um..eh..sudah lama Hinata-chan?", tanya Naruto merasa bersalah. Pasalnya dia berniat tidak akan terlambat pada kencan pertamanya, salahkan Ino yang tiba-tiba menculiknya di perjalanan menemui Hinata hanya untuk menceramahinya tentang urusan cinta dan memberikan note itu.

"Hn", Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok Naruto-kun, aku baru saja sampai", ujar Hinata menenangkan.

"Hehe syukurlah...", cengir Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang Hinata", ajak Naruto.

"Kemana? Ke Ichiraku?", tanya Hinata polos sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ummm...", Naruto terlihat sedang berfikir. "Karena masih terlalu pagi bagaimana kalau kita pergi menonton dulu", ajak Naruto.

**Note**

**Pegang tangan Hinata **

Naruto membaca note yang diberikan Ino. 'Huh cuma pegang tangan ya? Itu sih gampang', batin Naruto. Naruto menyimpan note itu kembali ke saku celananya.

Naruto mulai mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya. Dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang mulus, putih, bersih hampir tak ada cacat atau luka sedikit pun ditambah rona merah yang berada di pipinya membuatnya terlihat manis. Saat perang, Naruto juga pernah berada disamping Hinata seperti ini dan memegang tangannya. Naruto melihat tangan Hinata yang sedang berayun pelan ke arah depan dan belakang secara beraturan mengikuti gerak langkahnya.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, ingin rasanya menggenggam tangan hangat itu lagi, tangan yang telah memberikannya kekuatan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan dan keputusasaan saat perang.

**BRAKK**

"Kyaa, Naruto-kun!", Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto. "Daijoubu?".

Naruto sukses mendaratkan muka kharismatiknya pada tiang listrik yang keras dan membuatnya tergeletak dibawah karena ia dari tadi hanya fokus pada tangan Hinata dan tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Sekarang keadaan Naruto benar-benar memilukan.

"Da-Daijoubu...", jawab Naruto.

Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Naruto, Ino yang sedang mengikuti mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi itu pun menepuk jidatnya. 'Haduh si bodoh itu, masa bisa nabrak tiang listrik sih. Apa benar dia pahlawan dunia shinobi yang telah mengalahkan Madara? Ckckck', batin Ino.

"Hahahaha"

'Eh suara tertawa siapa itu', batin Naruto.

Naruto pun sadar suara tertawa itu adalah milik Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Kurama!", ujar Naruto geram menunjuk Kurama dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"HAHAHAHAHA", tawa Kurama bukannya berhenti malah makin kencang ditambah dengan berguling-guling dan memukul-mukul tanah (?). Sedangkan biju lainnya hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabat ini.

"Ck", Naruto hanya berdecak dan memalingkan wajah yang sudah memerah itu dari Kurama.

"Ha..haduh bocah kau payah dalam hal seperti ini ya?", tanya Kurama setelah tertawanya berhenti.

"..."

"Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupanmu itu dariku bocah".

"Hah! Diam kau!, urus urusanmu sendiri", ujar Naruto sambil berlalu kembali ke alam sadarnya. Akhir-akhir ini memang Kurama selalu cerewet setelah Naruto jadian dengan Hinata, jika ada kesempatan seperti ini dia selalu saja menggoda Naruto. Masalahnya Naruto selalu saja mati kutu jika berdebat dengan Kurama mengenai dirinya dan Hinata, jadi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Kurama.

"Naruto-kun, ayo aku bantu berdiri", tawar Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Terlihat Naruto menyeringai sekilas. Naruto lalu menyambut uluran tangan Hinata. Tadinya Hinata hanya berniat membantu Naruto berdiri dengan uluran tangannya tersebut, akan tetapi tanpa diduga oleh Hinata, Naruto tidak melepaskan genggamannya walaupun ia sudah berdiri sekarang, malah mengeratkannya dengan menautkan jarinya dengan jari milik Hinata.

"Eh", Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya.

"Tak apa kan Hinata-chan?, aku merasa nyaman begini", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Un...", Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merona.

Ino yang melihat hal itu dari jauh tersenyum senang. 'Si bodoh itu, bisa juga dia'.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika telah sampai di depan gedung bioskop (emang di dunia shinobi ada bioskop ya?). Naruto pun mengeluarkan note dari Ino dari saku celananya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, khawatir Hinata melihatnya.

**Note **

**Jika ingin nonton film, ajak Hinata nonton film romantis. **

'Film romantis itu seperti apa ya?', Naruto berfikir keras tentang film yang akan dia dan Hinata tonton.

Sementara itu Ino yang sedang memperhatikan Hinata dan Naruto yang berdiri di depan gedung bioskop. 'Kenapa mereka cuma diam saja di depan gedung bioskop ya? Ayo dong Naruto ajak Hinata nonton film romantis', Ino mulai tidak sabaran dengan pergerakan Naruto yang lambat.

Naruto melihat poster-poster film yang akan ditayangkan hari ini, sepertinya ia benar-benar bingung. 'Ah apa yang posternya seperti itu ya', batin Naruto. Naruto melihat sebuah poster dimana terdapat sepasang manusia, laki-laki dan perempuan yang berbusana layaknya pangeran dan putri. Naruto beranggapan film romantis itu harus ada pasangan kan?

"Ok sudah diputuskan", ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"...", Hinata tak berbuat banyak untuk memilih film, mungkin jiwanya masih terbang melayang-layang karena tangannya masih digenggam sangat erat oleh Naruto. Toh apapun film yang dipilihkan Naruto untuknya, ia akan tetap senang selama Naruto berada disampingnya.

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita nonton film itu saja!", seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam gedung untuk membeli tiket.

Naruto pun menghampiri loket

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", ujar bibi penjaga loket itu ramah.

"Aku ingin beli tiket", ujar Naruto semangat.

"Ohh Naruto-kun ya?", ujar sang bibi penjaga loket itu. Tidak heran bibi penjaga loket itu mengenal Naruto karena hampir seluruh warga desa Konoha mengenal Naruto. "Sedang berkencan ya?",goda sang bibi penjaga.

"Hehe...", Naruto menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar dan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar godaan bibi penjaga loket, wajahnya makin merah padam saja.

"Aku mau menonton film yang itu", ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk poster besar disamping pintu masuk.

"Eh?, apa Naruto-kun yakin?", ujar bibi penjaga loket terheran-heran.

"Humm!", Naruto mengangguk antusias berkali-kali, sampai-sampai bibi penjaga loket ini takut jika mengganguk lebih dari ini kepala Naruto bisa jatuh dan menggelinding ke tanah.

"Baiklah, ini 2 tiket nonton 'Snow White' –nya", ujar bibi penjaga loket.

**DONGG!**

Ino yang mengikuti Naruto kedalam gedung -untuk mencari tahu film apa yang akan Naruto dan Hinata tonton- membatu dengan mulut ternganga lebar, dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan film pilihan Naruto.

Sudah dapat diduga kalau yang menonton film itu adalah anak-anak, kalaupun ada orang dewasa, itu pun orang tua dari anak-anak yang menonton film.

Hinata berfikiran bahwa Naruto ingin menonton film ini, jadi dia sih ikut saja tanpa protes walaupun disekelilingnya banyak anak-anak kecil.

Film pun diputar, Hinata dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan. Hinata menonton film itu dengan tenang, karena baginya menonton film itu bagikan nostalgia, saat kecil ia suka sekali dengan film Snow White. Sedangkan Naruto benar-benar serius menonton film Snow White, ia mencari letak keromantisan film tersebut, siapa tau kan jika menonton serius dia bisa belajar menjadi orang yang romantis (?).

Karakter Snow White dalam film itu jika diperhatikan oleh Naruto mirip sekali dengan Hinata, wajahnya yang putih, perilaku yang lemah lembut benar-benar membuat Naruto membayangkan Hinata yang sedang menjadi Snow White.

Film Snow White pun hampir selesai, tinggal bagian akhir dimana Sang Putri tertidur dan yang dapat membangunkannya hanya ciuman dari sang pangeran.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna ditambah semburat merah tipis ketika melihat adegan akhir dalam film dimana Sang Pangeran sebentar lagi akan mencium bibir Snow White -yang telah Naruto bayangkan adalah Hinata-

Lampu bioskop yang redup kembali terang, pertanda film sudah selesai ditayangkan. Hinata tersenyum, memang film Snow White selalu memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ke arah samping, dimana Naruto berada -duduk di sebelah Hinata-

"Naruto-kun?", Hinata memanggil Naruto, terdapat nada cemas disana. Tentu saja cemas melihat Naruto yang masih menatap layar bioskop dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna dan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

Jantung Naruto benar-benar berdegup kencang, dia masih menatap layar dan sepertinya pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Pasalnya pada saat adegan pangeran mencium bibir Snow White entah mengapa Naruto jadi membayangkan dirinyalah yang mencium bibir Snow White -yang telah Naruto bayangkan sebelumnya adalah Hinata- .

"Naruto-kun", panggil Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Eh..iya Hinata-chan",Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia membalikan kepalanya mengahadap Hinata. Ditatapnya wajah kekasihnya itu, namun entah mengapa pandangannya jadi turun ke bibir Hinata yang berwarna pink alami.

"Naruto-kun baik-baik saja?", Hinata makin khawatir karena Naruto tidak menjawab panggilannya berkali-kali tadi.

**GLUP**

Naruto menelan ludahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan fantasi liar yang baru saja hinggap di kepalanya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan",

Naruto sedang berdiri di depan gedung bioskop, ia sedang menunggu Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja ingin ke kamar kecil. Ino yang melihat Naruto yang sedang sendirian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya berniat untuk memarahi Naruto karena memilih film Snow White.

**DUAKK**

Ino memukul Naruto telak di kepalanya.

"Ittai..", Naruto mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Ino. "Ada apa denganmu sih Ino?".

"Naruto kau bodoh ya!, masa kamu mengajak Hinata nonton film anak-anak!", ujar Ino kesal disertai munculnya kedutan di dahi Ino.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah. "Huh film anak-anak apanya", gumam Naruto.

"Ha?", Ino melihat gelagat yang aneh dari Naruto. Belum sempat Ino berbicara lagi, ia sudah melihat Hinata yang mulai mendekat. "Euhh, pokoknya lakukan yang benar ya untuk Note selanjutnya Naruto!", ancam Ino sambil kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya untuk mengikuti pergerakan Naruto dan Hinata selanjutnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Sial sial sial, gara-gara Ino mengungkit film tadi debaran jantungku kembali menggila seperti ini", Naruto mengacak-acak rambut duriannya frustasi.

"Naruto-kun kenapa?", tiba-tiba Hinata muncul dihadapan Naruto dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bingung dengan tingkah laku Naruto setelah mereka nonton film.

Namun munculnya Hinata yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto hampir saja lupa caranya bernafas, ia begitu terkejut sampai memundurkan badannya beberapa senti dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Karena bagi Naruto tingkah Hinata yang seperti itu membuat Hinata makin terlihat manis dimata Naruto.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Hinata-chan!, ayo kita pergi ke ichiraku sekarang", ajak Naruto.

"Un!", Hinata mengangguk semangat.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshhh ini last Chap dari TWO SHOT ini semoga hasilnya seperti yang diharapkan XD

Sebelum mulai ke cerita, Yummy mau bales beberapa Review dulu ya

To Amu B: Hehe iya imuttt :)

To june25: hehe makasihh :)

To shiro19uzumaki: makasih kk, oke aku lanjut..

To Gilang363: hehe makasih

To Blue-senpai: hehe…XD

To 7th ChocoLava: OK dilanjutttt

To juanda .blepotan : Sippp

To Nyuga totong: hehe Cuma nunggu 1 mingguan, ga lama kan?

To Guest: OK

To guest: masalah penambahan karakter kayaknya ga bisa deh soalnya ini Cuma TWO SHOT, lagipula Yummy bikin fanfic ini khusus untuk meramaikan NHFD #5. Hehe maap mengecewakan

To Mangekyoo JumawanBluez:OK diupdate

Nah sekarang Lanjuttt ke cerita

* * *

"A-aku baik-baik saja Hinata-chan!, ayo kita pergi ke ichiraku sekarang", ajak Naruto.

"Un!", Hinata mengangguk semangat.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Yummy Cuma minjem tokohnya aja kok

Rate : T

Warning : Charanya OOC (mungkin), typo, kalo ada kesamaan cerita dengan fanfic lain itu benar-benar tidak disengaja (maapin kalo ide ceritanya pasaran)

Yummy bikin fanfic ini untuk meramaikan NHFD #5, semoga kalian suka ya~~

~Happy Read~

Sesampainya di Ichiraku…

"Paman aku pesan ramennya 2 ya", teriak Naruto semangat ketika masuk ke kedai Ichiraku.

"Ya Naruto, segera", ujar Paman Teuchi sambil menoleh kearah Naruto. "Oh ada Hinata-chan juga ya?".

Hinata yang disapa membungkukkan badan lalu memberi salam. "Apa kabar paman?"

"Haha…, kabarku baik, sedang berkencan ya?", ujar paman Teuchi polos.

"I-Iya..", Hinata menjawab pertanyaan paman Teuchi dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Kruyukk~

Ino yang sedang mengungtit Naruto dan Hinata pun mulai kelaparan. 'Ah sepertinya aku makan dulu saja, nanti setelah makan aku kesini lagi saja', batin Ino sambil berlalu dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk mencari makanan.

"Paman sudah jadi belum?"

"Iya paman! Pesenan kami mana?"

"Aduh paman, niat buka kedai ngga sih?!"

Terdengar protes dari beberapa pelanggan di Ichiraku. Mereka protes karena pesanannya belum juga diantarkan.

"Lagi sibuk ya paman?", tanya Naruto yang masih menunggu pesanannya juga bersama Hinata.

"Iya nih Naruto, Ayame sedang keluar sebentar, tapi sudah 2 jam belum kembali juga, paman jadi sibuk begini. Ditambah para pelanggan banyak yang protes"

"Bo-boleh aku bantu paman?"

"Eh?", paman Teuchi dan Naruto terkejut atas tawaran Hinata untuk membantu.

"Keterampilanku memasak tidak sehebat paman, tapi mungkin aku bisa membantu", ujar Hinata ragu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau membantu paman!", ujar Naruto semangat.

**Tek Tek Tek**

Terlihat Hinata sangat cekatan sekali dalam memotong dan mengiris sayur dan daging, paman Teuchi dan Naruto terperangah. Mereka bagaikan melihat sang chef profesional yang sudah terbiasa di dapur.

"Wah paman terbantu dengan adanya kalian, paman ke depan ya mengantarkan pesanan dan meracik ramen".

"Baik paman serahkan dapur bagian dalam ini pada kami!", ujar Naruto.

"Ne..Hinata-chan sekarang aku harus apa?",tanya Naruto, ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Naruto-kun siapkan adonan mie saja ya, tolong bawakan tepung yang dilemari kesini".

"Yosh!", Naruto pun menuju lemari yang dimaksud dan mulai mengeluarkan tepung.

Hinata masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memotong sayuran dengan kecepatan super.

**PRANG!**

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia tidak membuat kehebohan. Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto tiba-tiba terjatuh dan membuat tepung yang ia bawa didalam mangkuk berhamburan ke lantai dan mukanya.

SRETT

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata yang terkejut dengan suara mangkuk yang jatuh tidak sengaja melukai jari telunjuknya sendiri dengan pisau.

"Ittai..", Hinata merasakan nyeri pada jari telunjuknya yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Hinata-chan ada apa?", Naruto yang mendengar rintihan samar Hinata dengan sigap bangun dari jatuhnya dan mendekati sang kekasih.

"Ah..ti-tidak apa-apa kok Na-", kalimat Hinata tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika merasakan sensasi geli pada jari telunjuknya yang terluka. "-ruto-kun".

Hinata terkejut, manik lavender miliknya membulat sempurna dan wajahnya kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Pasalnya sekarang Hinata sedang melihat Naruto yang mengulum jari telunjuknya yang terluka. Tubuh Hinata bagaikan tersetrum listrik ketika merasakan lidah Naruto yang menyentuh jari telunjuknya.

"Nah.., sekarang darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir, Hinata-chan", ujar Naruto setelah melepaskan jari telunjuk Hinata pada mulutnya.

"..."

"Sebentar, kurasa ada beberapa plester luka di sakuku", ujar Naruto sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"..."

"Nah selesai", ujar Naruto ketika selesai memakaikan plester luka tersebut ke jari telunjuk Hinata. "Bagaimana Hinata-chan? Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?".

Hinata mematung dengan wajah teramat sangat merah, aliran darahnya berdesir hebat, jantungnya bagaikan meloncat-loncat di dalam (bisa-bisa Hinata terserang serangan jantung kalau begini)

"Ada apa ini?", teriak Ayame yang baru masuk kedalam dapur dan melihat tepung yang berantakan di lantai.

"Hehe...maafkan aku, tadi aku yang menjatuhkan tepung itu dan lupa untuk membereskannya", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hah~ Jadi benar kalian sedang membantu di kedai, kalau Hinata sih aku yakin bisa membantu, tapi kau Naruto, aku sangsi kau akan membantu", ujar Ayame jujur.

"Huh enak saja, aku akan membantu kok! Liat saja!", tantang Naruto.

"Iya deh iya deh", ujar Ayame malas mendengar celotehan Naruto. "Pokoknya sekarang bersihkan dapur ini dari tepung!", perintah Ayame.

"Baiklah", ujar Naruto lemas.

Karena bantuan yang diberikan Naruto dan Hinata di kedai ramen, para pelangganpun hampir semua sudah mendapatkan pesanannya.

"Naruto dan Hinata, kalian sudah cukup membantu. Sekarang istirahatlah, lagipula sekarang Ayame telah kembali", ujar paman Teuchi.

"Iya benar kalian tidak usah membantu lagi karena aku sudah ada disini sekarang. Lanjutkan saja kencan kalian yang tertunda tadi".

Mendengar kalimat Ayame, Naruto dan Hinata jadi merona dan salah tingkah.

"Baiklah ini hadiah dari paman atas bantuan kalian", ujar paman Teuchi sambil membawa 2 mangkuk besar ramen. "Ramen super duper special Ichiraku", ujar paman Teuchi dengan bangganya. "Makanlah".

"Horeee", Naruto bersorak kegirangan.

Ino yang sudah kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya -mengawasi Naruto dan Hinata kemabali- merasa bingung. 'Loh kok? Kukira mereka sudah selesai makan?', batin Ino.

Sekarang perut Naruto dan Hinata sudah terisi, mereka pamit dari kedai itu. Hinata dan Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kedai ramen. Namun tiba-tiba Ayame membisikkan sesuatu ke Naruto.

"Naruto, kau hebat dalam memilih calon istri. Hinata pandai sekali memasak", bisik Ayame.

"Eh?", muncul semburat merah tipis pada pipi Naruto.

"Dah..semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan", ujar Ayame sambil melambaikan tangan.

**Note selanjutnya berisi**

**Ajak Hinata ke rumah hantu**

Melihat tulisan di note tersebut membuat wajah Naruto sekarang pucat pasi, dia kan takut hantu. Bagaimana mungkin ia masuk ke tempat yang isinya semua hal yang ia takuti. Naruto menelan ludah gugup, 'semoga saja hantunya tidak terlalu menyeramkan', harap Naruto dalam hati.

Ino yang mengamati Hinata dan Naruto dari jauh tersenyum senang ketika melihat mereka akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah hantu. 'Pasti nanti Hinata ketakutan dan Naruto yang akan menenangkan Hinata dengan cara memeluknya'. 'Kyaa...pasti nanti jadi romantis deh' teriak Ino dalam hati. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat rencananya ini berhasil menciptakan suasana romantis antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kyaaaa!~"

"Huaaa!"

"Hantu!"

Sepanjang mengitari rumah hantu, beberapa kali Naruto berteriak karena melihat boneka dan orang-orang yang didandani seseram mungkin menyerupai hantu. Tanpa sadar Naruto beberapa kali menggengam tangan dan memeluk Hinata karena ketakutan. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu wajahnya benar-benar sudah memerah dan hampir tak sadarkan diri, raga Hinata memang disana, tetapi sepertinya jiwanya sedang terbang melayang karena senang, kaget ,dan malu.

Ketika melihat pintu keluar, wajah pucat pasi Naruto berubah menjadi cerah, dengan segera dia menarik tangan Hinata karena tidak mau berlama-lama di ruangan penuh hantu itu (walaupun bohongan).

"Huhhh~ akhirnya penderitaanku berakhir", ujar Naruto senang, masih memegang tangan Hinata dan tanpa melihat ekspresi Hinata sekarang.

"..."

"Hinata-chan?".

Hinata benar-benar mencapai batasnya, walaupun ia sudah bertekad tidak akan pingsan lagi ketika bersama Naruto sepertinya dia tidak akan kuat jika dipeluk berkali-kali oleh Naruto. Hinata benar-benar limbung sekarang.

Hinata benar-benar akan jatuh ke tanah apabila Naruto tidak menyanggahnya dengan sigap.

"Oi Hinata?", seru Naruto panik. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan membawanya ke tempat duduk terdekat.

Ino yang menunggu Hinata dan Naruto keluar dari rumah hantu di balik semak-semak terkejut melihat Hinata pingsan dan langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk melihat keadaan mereka, khususnya Hinata.

Kini Naruto, Ino, dan Hinata sedang duduk di kursi taman, dengan posisi Naruto di tengah, Ino disamping kanan Naruto, sedangkan Hinata dengan keadaannya masih pingsan sedang bersandar di bahu Naruto dengan tangan Naruto yang merangkul pundak Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

"Ini salahmu Ino", Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak tau kalau Hinata takut sekali sama hantu sampai Ia pingsan begini", ujar Ino merasa bersalah.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!", ujar Naruto panik.

"Hmm...bagaimana ya?", Ino sedang berfikir. Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat Ino menyeringai. 'Sepertinya aku mempunyai ide yang bagus'.

"Naruto, cium Hinata".

"/", ting..!. Naruto mematung untuk beberapa detik. "EHHH!", muka Naruto memerah seketika karena ia terkejut luar biasa mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Sssttt!", Ino menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Berisik Naruto!".

"Re-Rencana aneh a-apa lagi sekarang Ino!", bagus sepertinya sekarang Naruto tertular gagapnya Hinata.

"Hei..hei..tenang dulu Naruto, itu kan hanya saran. Mungkin saja Hinata bisa bangun pingsannya seperti di film yang tadi kamu sama Hinata tonton", ujar Ino panjang lebar menjelaskan.

Jujur semenjak menonton film Snow White, ada semacam perasaan penasaran yang dirasakan Naruto akan rasa yang ditawarkan oleh bibir ranum Hinata. Ingin sekali melumat habis bibir Hinata yang terlihat menggoda imannya tersebut.

Dipandanginya wajah Hinata yang seperti sedang tertidur, begitu tenang dan damai, dan sekali lagi pandangannya sekarang jatuh pada bibir Hinata.

**GLUP**

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup, haruskah ia mengikuti saran Ino dan mencium Hinata sekarang? Tanpa Naruto sadari kepalanya mulai mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"WAH GAWAT!", teriak Ino kencang sampai membuat Naruto terkejut dan berhenti melakukan kegiatannya tadi, yang hampir saja mencium bibir Hinata.

"Aku baru ingat, hari ini aku ada janji dengan jidat (maksudnya Sakura)", ujar Ino sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lepas dari pengawasanku Naruto!", ujar Ino sambil memancarkan deathglarenya pada Naruto. "Besok aku mau dengar kelanjutan kencan kalian hari ini, Jaa", ujar Ino sambil berlari menjauh dari tempat Naruto dan Hinata.

"Apa-apaan Ino itu, datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar, benar-benar semaunya sendiri", gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Hinata. "Hinata-chan? Kau sudah sadar?", ujar Naruto khawatir. "Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, aku tidak tahu kalau kau takut sekali pada hantu sehingga pingsan begini".

"Ha..? ", Hinata sweatdrop. Bukan Hantu penyebab ia pingsan, melainkan Naruto yang berulang kali memeluk Hinata didalam rumah hantu tersebut. "Tak apa Naruto-kun aku sudah tidak apa-apa", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum menenangkan Naruto.

"Hah~ syukurlah kalau begitu", Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Entah mengapa senyuman Hinata bisa membuatnya merasa tenang. "Hari sudah mulai gelap, ayo Hinata-chan aku antar pulang", tawar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berharap sang gadis menyambut uluran tangannya.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto ditambah wajah yang sudah bersemu merah.

Diperjalanan pulang, Hinata dan Naruto mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang sedang diganggu oleh beberapa anak laki-laki nakal yang lebih besar dari gadis kecil itu. Naruto hendak menolong gadis kecil itu, akan tetapi Hinata mencegahnya dengan memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Hinata dan memandangnya, Naruto menampakan raut muka yang solah-olah bertanya 'Kenapa?'. Seakan mengerti arti pandangan Naruto padanya, Hinata menunjuk ke arah gadis kecil tadi.

Ternyata telah datang seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih besar dari gadis kecil itu untuk melindunginya, ia menjadi tameng untuk melindungi gadis kecil itu. Naruto yang melihat hal itu terdiam dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolong gadis kecil itu karena sepertinya anak laki-laki yang melindungi gadis kecil itu telah membuat sekelompok anak-anak nakal itu pergi dengan tunggang langgang.

"Sepertinya kakak dari gadis kecil itu telah datang melindunginya ya?! ", ujar Naruto masih menatap kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu", Hinata memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sejenak. "Kau tau Naruto-kun, sejak kecil aku merasa tidak akan mungkin bisa akrab dengan Neji-Nii", lanjut Hinata.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata, dilihatnya wajah Hinata.

"Terima kasih untukmu Naruto, karena setelah ujian chuunin sikap Neji-Nii berangsur baik terhadapku, saat itulah aku dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki kakak laki-laki".

Naruto masih tetap mendengarkan perkataan Hinata yang terdengar sangat pilu ditelinganya.

Hinata mulai menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit sore yang indah itu.

"Sampai pada akhirnya Neji-Nii tewas saat perang. Aku makin merasa kasih sayang Neji-Nii padaku begitu besar, karena dia memilih sendiri cara kematiannya yaitu dengan melindungiku. Aku mengerti ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, Neji-Nii adalah korban dari rantai kebencian dunia shinobi, aku hanya kesal pada diriku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Neji-Nii, jika saja kemampuan jutsuku lebih hebat, jika saja kemampuan ninjutsu medis ku seperti Sakura-chan aku pasti dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk Neji-Nii", ujar Hinata dengan bahunya yang mulai bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

Hinata tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya walaupun ia sudah menengadahkan kepalanya agar air matanya tidak terjatuh. Air mata Hinata pun tetap saja terjatuh dengan deras dan tidak mau berhenti.

Hinata mengahapus air matanya dengan sedikit kasar berulangkali, tapi tetap saja air matanya tidak dapat berhenti.

"Maaf hiks...Na-Naruto-kun hiks..., aku jadi menangis hiks... seperti ini, aku jadi terlihat lemah ya", ujar Hinata masih dengan kegiatannya menghapus air matanya.

Naruto yang memperhatikan tangan dan pipi Hinata yang mulai memerah karena ia mengusap air matanya dengan keras dan kasar.

**GREPP**

Naruto mencoba menghentikan Hinata dengan, memegang tangan Hinata tersebut, memaksanya agar berhenti sebelum tangan dan pipi Hinata menjadi lecet.

"Hinata hentikan", ujar Naruto sambil memegang kedua tangan Hinata, memaksanya agar berhenti mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Hinata berhenti menghapus air matanya dan memandang Naruto dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dengan deras.

"Menangis itu bukan tanda kelemahan", Naruto memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Itu wajar terjadi jika kita kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi. Waktu pertapa genit meninggal, aku pun merasa sangat sedih dan menangis".

"Aku mengerti kita banyak sekali mengalami kehilangan saat perang, dan hal itu membuat kita sedih, tapi kau mengajariku satu hal Hinata, kita sekarang hidup karena orang-orang yang menyayangi kita yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk kita, kita harus menghargainya dengan cara kita harus hidup lebih baik dan mendoakan mereka, mereka juga tidak akan senang jika kita menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kepergian mereka".

Mendengar hal itu Hinata sudah mulai tenang, sesenggukannya pun telah berhenti.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sendu, ia membelai rambut Hinata dengan penuh rasa kasih, dihapusnya jejak air mata yang berada dipipi Hinata dengan lembut menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

**GREPP**

Naruto merengkuh tubuh Hinata, mendekapnya dalam pelukan mencoba menegarkan kekasih hatinya tersebut.

'Ne... Neji, aku berjanji akan melindungi Hinata-chan untuk seumur hidupku menggantikan dirimu, boleh kan?, aku tidak ingin melindungi sebagai seorang kakak, tetapi akan kulindungi Hinata-chan sebagai orang yang terpenting dihidupku sekarang'

* * *

Esoknya Ino sengaja mencari Naruto untuk mendengar cerita selanjutnya dari mulut Naruto sendiri, dia sudah mencoba ke beberapa tempat. Tempat terakhir di pikirannya yang pasti di kunjungi oleh Naruto adalah Ichiraku.

Seperti dugaan Ino, Naruto berada di Ichiraku sedang melahap ramen.

"Ohayou Naruto", sapa Ino.

"Ohayou Ino", balas Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

'Iuhh anak itu', Ino sweatdrop melihat Naruto. "Gimana kencannya kemaren Naruto?", ujar Ino penasaran. Ino menggambil tempat duduk disebelah Naruto untuk mendengar cerita kencan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sedang sibuk menghabiskan kuah ramen dimangkuknya sampai tidak tersisa.

"Sluuurrrppp..., ahhh kenyanggg!", ujar Naruto setelah menghabiskan mangkok keduanya itu.

Karena Naruto belum saja bercerita, Ino mulai berbicara lagi. "Kudengar Hinata akan dipertimbangkan menjadi pemimpin klan menggantikan paman Hiashi", ucap Ino sambil menatap Naruto.

"Benarkah?, itu baguskan Hinataku telah menjadi seorang yang kuat sekarang, hehe", cengir Naruto. "Kau tau Ino, aku rasa aku ingin melindungi Hinata sepanjang hidupku", ujar Naruto mulai serius.

Ino yang memperhatikan sikap Naruto yang sudah sedikit berubah tersenyum tipis. 'Hihi Naruto aku turut senang'. "Maksudmu menikah dengan Hinata?", tanya Ino langsung.

"Hahaha begitulah", Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman lebar dan pipi yang merona.

Ino ikut tersenyum sekilas, beberapa detik kemudian dia mempunyai ide untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Hah~", Ino pura-pura menampakkan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa sepertinya kamu tidak senang Ino?", tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa kamu tidak tahu Naruto arti dari pemimpin klan itu apa?", tanya Ino.

"Orang yang memimpin dan menjaga keutuhan klan bukan?", jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Yup tepat, dan kau apa artinya itu?", tanya Ino lagi.

"Artinya nanti Hinata-chan akan punya tanggung jawab besar kepada klan dan desa?", jawab Naruto ragu.

"Itu benar sih, tapi tidak hanya itu. Itu juga artinya kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Hinata", jelas Ino.

"Apa?", Naruto terkejut, saking terkejutnya ia sampai berdiri dari kursinya. "Kenapa begitu?", tanya Naruto panik.

'Hihi Naruto sudah termakan omonganku', batin Ino. "Hey, kau pikir pemimpin klan Hyuuga akan diijinkan menikah dengan sembarang orang, apalagi dengan kau yang tidak punya byakugan", jelas Ino.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan khidmat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ino, dan masih ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Kau tau artinya 'menjaga keutuhan klan'?", Ino menekankan perkataannya pada kalimat 'menjaga keutuhan klan'. "Itu artinya Hinata akan menikah atau dinikahkan dengan keturunan utama keluarga Hyuuga juga", jelas Ino sambil menyeringai. "Jadi sepertinya kau tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menikah dengan Hinata, Naruto".

Naruto mematung mendengar penjelasan Ino.

'Hihi', Ino tertawa didalam hatinya, menggoda Naruto memang menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Ino.

"Paman Teuchi ini bayaran Ramennya paman", tiba-tiba saja Naruto berujar dengan semangat membara dan agak sedikit menggebrak meja.

"Ya Naruto".

Naruto mulai beranjak meninggalkan kedai Ramen tersebut setelah membayarnya. Ino yang melihat hal itu menjadi bingung dan mengikuti arah Naruto pergi sampai Ino dapat menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Naruto dan berjalan beriringan.

"Mau kemana Naruto?", tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ke mansion Hyuuga", jawab Naruto serius.

"Ha?, mau apa?", tanya Ino lagi.

"Ino kali ini aku memerlukan note darimu lagi, tapi kali ini bukan note rencana kencan atau semacamnya", Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sejenak. "Tapi note rencana untuk meluluhkan hati calon mertuaku".

Ino menatap raut wajah Naruto yang serius dari samping dan terlihat kilatan di matanya. Melihat hal itu Ino tersenyum. "Ayo Naruto, akan kubantu", ujar Ino tak kalah semangat. 'Ini semakin menarik', batin Ino.

~~Owari, The End, Tamat~~

**Omake**

Neji di syurga sedang memperhatikan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu dia mendengar permintaan Naruto

"Heh Naruto emang siapa yang sudi adik sepupuku yang manis itu dilindungi olehmu hah?!".


End file.
